


Dragonsoul

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Blood and Injury, Comforting Dean Winchester, Crossover, Dragons, Elder Scrolls Lore, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Skyrim, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessed Castiel (Supernatural), Supernatural AU - Freeform, Temporary Character Death, dragonsoul, sex in the epilog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Dean, Cas, Sam and Charlie have been on a hunt, when they got transferred into the video game "Skyrim - The Elder Scrolls"There they have to fight, dragons and draugr and one of their own to find there way back home.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Dragonsoul

**Author's Note:**

> I once had posted the first chapters of the story, but since then I have edited a few things and worked on my translation. So I deleted the story and repost it again in a hopefully better version.
> 
> I don't know, for how long I work at my baby, my project of heart. First written in German, I am now working on the translation and I will post chapters more frequently.
> 
> There will still be some mistakes here and there, cause I still have no Beta-Reader.
> 
> For all Skyrim-Lovers: I try to descripe the landscape and area as detailed and true to original as possible. But due to my storyidea I added a few things, which aren't in the the game.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos. I always love to get feedback and help to improve

The computer screen flickered, changing colour from a bright blue to an unhealthy green, before it went out completely with a soft crackling sound. Clouds of smoke rose from the device and disappeared after a few curls in the nowhere.

"Are we finished?" Dean looked at the pile of brittling technology that stood before him on the table, framed by a pentagram painted on the tabletop. The smell of burnt plastic and rubber hung in the air. Holy water dripped from the edge of the screen and mixed with the salt crystals Sam had thrown on the device.  
A demon hiding inside a computer. Apparently the old beings seemed to adapt to the new technology faster and move with the times than many humans.

"I guess so", Sam replied after a moment and looked questioningly at Cas and Charlie, who were standing on the other side of the table. The angel still had his angel blade in his hand and looked at the PC. For him it was even more surprising and irritating that a Demon had taken possession of humanoid technology.

"Guys, how does salt 'n burn work on plastic and microchips?"  
Charlie had crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking over to Dean. She had learned that it was important to burn the victims to avoid that they going to be possessed by creatures after their death. What sounded like a horror story for most people was everyday life for Dean and Sam. So often they had encountered ghosts that haunted them because the dead body had not been cremated. But the victims they meant were flesh and blood, not metal and plastic. Could a broken PC become a zombie computer?

"I think shredding is enough here."  
Dean cast a pejorative glance at the PC, rubbing his wrist where the electric lightning that had jumped out of the monitor had hit him. A coin-sized burn adorned his hand and hurt slightly.

"I'm glad when we can leave this... place" he mumbled and let his gaze wander across the room. Apart from his beloved Chevrolet Impala, he had never been a technology freak, and had no real use for computers and stuff. His favorite games were Zelda and Pac Man and the tape deck in his car was sacred to him and even if Sam had tried it, no newfangled USB stuff would ever mess up his car. Sam and also Charlie were true technology fans. Sam was almost never seen without his laptop. He and Charlie could hack into all kinds of database or tap into surveillance cameras, while Dean was happy to be able to check his emails and know how to set up a free porn hub account.  
Dean never thought that the current case would lead them to one of these nerd hatcheries. The newspaper and police reports spoke of the unexplained death of three students who had studied at the local college. All were from wealthy families, spent time on the law campus and according to their transcripts, they had the chance of a glorious career in the world of law and order. Only after some research it became clear that behind the façade of the lawyers hide criminal abysses. The victims all had contact with a young man who was a familiar face in the computer scene and was considered a master hacker. Where he got his knowledge from became clear quite quickly. He had sold his soul to a demon who had claimed souls in return for the ultimate IT knowledge.  
This information had led the hunters to nerd hell.  
A shop with taped windows, where computer junkies stared at their screens for nights on end, maneuvering little men through a fake world. They only ate chips and coke or, if it should be healthier, a pizza with lots of cheese. That the online fight against demons and monsters would suddenly become reality, none of the nerds had expected. And that there were no extra levels in real life became clear very quickly.  
  
  
"I'm just gonna check the electromagnetical interferences."  
Sam and pulled out his emi-recorder as he slowly walked around the room, keeping an eye on the display. Charlie and Cas, however, still hadn't moved from the spot. Dean could see the redhead was in a roller coaster of emotions. She was a computer freak, someone who knew and loved PC games. The place here, which was packed with computers and room-high shelves, which were crammed with CD-Roms of all kinds, had to be a paradise for Charlie.  
  
"Feel free to look around, Charlie."  
Dean knew it would take Sam a while to check everything, so why should she stand taped to a spot. He himself slowly walked down the rows of shelves, let his gaze wander over everything and realized that he knew nothing about it. World of Warcraft, Assassins Creed, Halo... all of these were names he didn't really know what to do with. He heard Charlie squealing with joy behind him and when he looked around he saw her holding something what looked like an oversized deformed yellow hamster in front of Cas face.

  
Dean turned into one of the adjoining rooms, and to his surprise there were other tables with computers. This was almost a commune here. Bowls with food stood around on the desks and on the floor piled up boxes with empty bottles. Dean took a few steps into the room and with a shake of his head he looked at the chaos. Dust shimmered in the few rays of light that had made their way through the blinds into the interior. The air was soaked with the smell of old pizza boxes, sweat and cans of stale soft drinks. Dean was used to chaos as he had woken up often enough on old motel beds between beer cans and fast food. But as tough as he was, even he didn't like this mess. Just as he was about to go back to the others, something caught his attention. The fight with the demonic computer had caused an overload of the power lines and knocked out all the fuses in the house. The power was off, but one of the computer had a small light on the screen and now he noticed that there was a soft noise in the air. Even though he wasn't a technique ace, he knew that this was the noise of a fan.

"Sam." Dean pulled out his gun and pointed it at the PC as he slowly moved closer. Behind him he heard the footsteps of his brother and apparently Cas and Charlie had also become aware of his shouting.

"What is it, Dean?" Sam looked at his brother, noticed the drawn weapon and let his eyes wander in the direction the muzzle was pointing.

"Another one?"; the younger Winchester asked and his voice had a slightly annoyed undertone.

"Seems so..."

Dean took a pack of tissues from one of the tables and threw them on the table where the running PC was. The mouse jerked and after a short moment the black screen disappeared and a game scenario appeared.  
  
"The computer seems to be hooked to a different power supply," Charlie noticed as she raised her head a little to see what was on the screen.

"There haven't been any people here for hours ... how long can this thing run before it shuts down."  
Charlie looked at Dean who had asked the question and gave him an amused smile.

"As long as it gets power. ...forever, basically..." Slowly and with their weapons still drawn, they moved closer to the PC. Sam held his scanner in that direction, but the display showed no signs of paranormal activity

"Cas, do you get some vibes" Dean looked over his shoulder at the angel for a moment. Cas looked strained. He had his head slightly tilted, as if he was listening to something only he could hear. But then he shook his head.

"Nothing, Dean!"

"Then this thing is probably powered by some other source and some nerd forgot to turn it off." Dean took another step closer and his eyes fell on the small glowing button that indicated the operation of the device. "I'm just gonna turn this thing off and we're gonna clear off." He pressed the button, the gun pointed parallel to the monitor. Nothing happened at first, and Dean already felt more than a little screwed. He was about to start another rant when he got the feeling something was pulling and tugging at him.  
  
He saw Sams horrified face and Cas hurrying to him Then everything went black and quiet.


End file.
